


Fresh Start

by itsalliepg



Category: LoveHacks (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: A year after Mark indicates Isaac to work in Klabammo, the brothers reunite and talk about their lives.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be interesting to imagine how Mark and Isaac’s relationship changed after Mark giving up that job offer for his brother. There’s also a small interaction between them and my MC Renata, who’s dating Mark. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Isaac was about to arrive any time. Mark was in a little battle against the expresso machine. He still hadn’t learned all the ropes and was suffering to make just two cups of coffee. Isaac came from Seattle to Palo Alto for business, and Mark invited him to know the new apartment he and Renata were sharing two weeks ago. He and his brother didn’t see each other for a year, but kept in touch. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mark startled, but came to answer the door.

_Hey, Mark! It’s so good to see you! – the brothers shared a smile and a warm hug.

_It’s good to see you too, Isaac! Welcome! – Mark pulled his brother into the living room – Renata will be here soon, Sereena had a problem with her dog and she went to help her.

_No problem – he glanced around the apartment – this place is pretty nice, bro. You and Renata did a good job here. Oh, do I smell coffee?

_Oh, yes! I forgot the coffee! – Mark ran to the kitchen and turned off the machine immediately – we just bought this machine, and we still don’t know how to use it very well. Crap, I hope the coffee is nice.

_The smell is great, I guess you’re overthinking things again, as you always do – Isaac smiled while Mark filled two cups with the coffee. He gave one to Isaac, and after putting in some sugar, they took a sip - really delicious, Mark! I think you’ve already learned.

_Yeah, I was overthinking again – they giggled and went back to the living room and sat on the couch – so, what brings you to California this time?

_Well, I have a business meeting tomorrow afternoon in Palo Alto – Isaac smiled widely – there’s a gaming company in there interested in making a crossover of Dopey Cat and one of their games. They want to invest in us, and I’m so optimistic!

_That’s really nice, Isaac! – Mark grinned too – I’m guessing they truly liked that sequel based on your demo?

_It was the first thing they said when they talked to me by phone last week! But I don’t know if I deserve so much credit over that sequel…

_Of course you do! You created that demo, right?

_Yeah, but we had to change the design. And the weapons. And the villain. To the original you created. And erase the hot chick and create Kitti, Dopey’s girlfriend – Isaac sighed – although they liked the classic idea of a damsel in distress.

_That’s what I meant – Mark patted Isaac shoulder – the plot was your idea! It’s really a classic as saw in Mario series – the brothers shared a nostalgic smile – every time I hear some reference to Mario I remember the two of us playing when we were kids.

_I remember too. When we fought for who would be the first to play.

_And when we accused each other of distracting the other and making him lose on purpose.

_And our fights when we played Street Fighter? Who’d be Ryu?

_And when one of us was blamed for using so many combos? – they enumerated that between laughs. Mark caught Isaac sighing a little sad.

_I’m guessing our childhood was pointed by our fights, huh?

_Yeah, we have our disagreements – Mark snorted – I’m so sorry, Isaac, I don’t think I’ve been a good brother to you.

_Neither do I, Mark. I always was jealous because you never imagine the youngest is the family’s star. I’m the older brother, so I should give you the example. But I failed in everything I tried to do. But you, otherwise, conquered so many awesome things, all by yourself.

_Well, at least you worked as an example of what not to do – Mark said, smiling a little and Isaac frowned – I’m sorry, that was a stupid joke… - Mark tried to apologize, but Isaac chuckled.

_No, Mark, you’re right. It was rough, but true – he messed his brother’s hair – and you were the only one who protected and believed in me. All those attempts to have my own business, you helped me as you could and I can only blame myself for my failure.

_Hey, I wouldn’t leave you helpless, Isaac – Mark smiled – you’re my only brother and maybe some people say I was being idiot for helping you, but I really wanted to see you succeed.

_I didn’t see it before you giving up this job for me, Mark. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for this.

_Hey, just because I’m the baby bro doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you – they grinned again – and I also must confess you something. I always was a little envious of your self-confidence. You never cared about what people thought about you, and did what you believed. Even if you failed, you followed your heart. I always was too rational and wanted to be more like this.

_We are like Yin-yang, Mark. I’m the heart, you’re the brain – they laughed – but lately, I get the sense you changed and you’re less, you know, paranoid.

_Yes, I feel I’m more relaxed and positive, thanks to Renata – Mark beamed – she’s also a heart-person like you, always outgoing and confident. I don’t fear anything when I’m with her. We’re dating for a year now, and when we decided to move in together, I never doubted this was the right decision.

_I see you guys are really happy together – Isaac smiled when he saw his brother’s excitement when he talked about Renata.

_Absolutely, I love her more than everything.

_I remember when you told me you’ve been in love with her since college. I wish we could talk more about this kind of stuff.

_Well, why we can’t talk now? – Mark punched Isaac’s arm playfully – I saw that picture on your Facebook, that redhead girl…Lizzie, right? – Mark smirked, and Isaac smiled bashfully.

_Yeah, we have some friends in common, so we go out together frequently. She’s really sweet. I think you’d like to meet her.

_Maybe you can bring her here next time. And it’s good to see you’re making friends in Seattle!

_I think I found my place in there. I’ve never been so happy. And everything thanks to you, Mark – he stood up and opened his arms. Mark joined him and they wrapped their arms around each other friendly – I didn’t have idea I had something you admired in me. I thought you hated everything about me, since you always were better than me – Mark pulled back.

_Isaac, I never was better than you. We’re just different. And you have a bunch of good things, you need to recognize it – Mark inhaled deeply and smiled a little – you know, we can’t return to the past and change our relationship during all that time. But we can restart since today and change from now on. Let’s be the friends we should be. I’m sorry for everything I did and upset you. I love you, bro – they hugged again.

_Love you, too. And I’m sorry for bothering you so much – they separated when heard a key unlocking the door. When it opened, Renata entered in the apartment and grinned when she saw them.

_Oh, look who’s here! – she came towards Isaac and hugged him – how are you doing, Isaac?

_I’m really great, Renata, it’s good to see you.

_I’m glad to see you here – she smiled at him again before kiss Mark.

_Hi, babe. How’s Oliver?

_Oh, he’s fine, you’ll never believe what happened – she giggled and turned to Isaac – Oliver is our friend Sereena’s dog. She saw him today with foaming mouth. She scared and called me to take her and Oliver to the vet. Arriving there, we noticed a smell…he had eaten liquid soap! – they burst into laughing – Sereena and I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide in there! But he ate so much soap, and the vet prescribed a remedy, but thank god was nothing too serious!

_That was fun – Isaac chortled – at least he’s fine. Hey, Renata, I told Mark your apartment is really lovely. I liked it a lot.

_Thanks – she beamed and looped an arm around Mark’s waist – please tell me you’re going to stay for dinner with us.

_I don’t want to concern you.

_Nonsense, Isaac. We’d love you to stay.

_We’ll have to cook, and you’ll have to eat. This is a win-win in our book – Mark smiled.

_I guess you have a point, bro. In this case, I’ll accept the invite.

During that night, Mark and Isaac talked friendly, and Renata was really excited to see them getting along. Mark always told her about their hard relationship, but now they finally had a truce, having fun together like they never had before. Their new start also pleased her, when she saw how glad the two brothers were.


End file.
